(1)Solid Snake vs (2)Mega Man 2006
__TOC__ Results Round Four Thursday, November 9th, 2006 Ulti's Analysis Ah yes, the collapse that was readily apparent after Mega Man bombed against Sora. Anyone who says they didn't see this coming wasn't paying attention much, but I'll admit I didn't think Mega would collapse this badly. Given how easily Mega Man has defeated Snake twice in years past, this was simply an embarrassment. Snake vs Mega Man was a rather clear-cut match pre-contest, but Mega was the clear favorite due to said two matches of the past. Yet for whatever reason, the two switched roles this contest. Snake seemed like the one out to prove something, while Mega Man was the character just getting by. It all finally came to a head in this match; the only part of the match in which Mega looked halfway decent were the first few minutes in which all the Board 8 bracket votes were flowing in. Mega was *only* down 55-45 at that point, and then he just collapsed the rest of the night in a match he was supposed to win. Mega was able to make a decent recovery during the day, because after all Mega is above all else a Nintendo character above any other. His voting trend in this match showed as much, not to mention the Mega Man > Yoshi reaming of a year ago. Mega made a good recovery during the morning vote, fell off again during the school vote, then recovered after school and all the way through the end of the match... assuming a gain of one percent against a character traditionally pathetic during the day vote counts as "recovering". And thus, the Year of the Snake was born. This wasn't the first time Snake would shock the hell out of those paying close attention to contests, but more on that when it's applicable. 55-45 isn't so great a match in most cases, but look at the prior two Snake/Mega Man matches. * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=1364 * http://www.gamefaqs.com/poll/index.html?poll=1775 Snake was never in either match, and even the most faithful of Snake fan thought him facing Mega for a third time was just unfair. Then the contest started and everyone noticed how the two were doing... and then the upset. Capcom's bastardization of the Mega Man series is finally starting to catch up to the blue bomber, and the series being beyond repair likely means a gradual decline as the years go on. Seriously, Mega Man ZX was awful. If that's the best Capcom can do, then the series is just gone already. Make one last good game, kill off all the characters and just spare us Mega Man fans the pain of seeing how bad everything is. I stand by the topic I made during this match; Mega is the frontrunner to be the one that breaks the Noble Nine. Between how stupid Capcom is and how Mega is already starting to be forgotten, nothing short of an appearance in a Smash Brothers title is going to save him. And what's funny is that because Mega is essentially a Nintendo character in these contests, this match could have been far worse. But since most of Snake's boost came from the Brawl announcement (the show-stopper at E3 2006, not to mention GameFAQs), Mega Man was able to tap into a little Nintendo magic and save a tiny bit of face. I mean after all, he won.... two updates, I think =p And for those saying this couldn't be the case, skip ahead and look at Snake/Sonic. With the way Mega Man and Sonic performed this contest, there's no effing way that Sonic and Mega Man are still that close. Credit to Karma Hunter for noting that during the side discussion in this here PCA :) Match Trends Ed Bellis's Analysis External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2006 Summer Contest Matches